The Endstones Daughter
by Kittykat444
Summary: (Contains: SOME! Skylox, SetoSolace) Main ship: Kitch (Bajancanadian x OC), and some other ships! Katty has never had a normal life after her mother was killed. When moved to a small town Katty befriends Mitch, Jerome, and Sky. When a threat is posed by her dad, the team (more people will come) will have to train to fight the king of the end.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my Fanfiction! I didn't intend to publish this online but I thought to share it with other people and not just myself. If you have an questions or suggestions please message me. Sorry if these chapters are short, I will be working for them to be more long and more in depth. This story is mainly for people a little bit older because of some language and violence throughout the story, but nothing too major. Question: would you guys like to see other point of views? NOTE: This is based off minecraft gameplay and some ships surrounding it that are not real :)

The town was a small place with few people and few noises. There of course was one blacksmith in the town and one trader, but they had good deals for people who lived in the town. It had one school, some booths for shopping and some places to buy food. The people were nice and everyone knew everyone, but no one knew who I was. My past was a long story and a story that only I knew and kept locked in a safe deep within my mind. I was always being watched with a questioning stare by the townsfolk as I walked throughout the streets. I just looked at everyone who looked at me and smiled at them politely hoping that it would ease my case of being new, and of course being the nice people they are they always smiled back to be courteous. The sky was of course a dark shade of gray and was like a thick blanket covering the the whole village and the forest surrounding it. Rain was pretty common around this region as it was nicknamed the rainforest region, but there were also times when the sun would be out for months on end which was of course fine with me because it meant that I could go out and hunt for some food. I walked down the dirt street on which I lived on to see that some of the plants I hung on my windows were stolen for the third time this week. I sighed and took down the remaining pots to take into the apartment. My apartment was of course on the first floor of the building and was very small. It only consisted of a "kitchen" which had a crafting table, a furnace, and a couple chests which wasn't very helpful for storing as they always had a broken lock. I had a very small bedroom which could only fit my bed and a couple chests, and of course I had a bathroom connected to it with the few amenities I needed. I grabbed my key out of the pocket of my jeans and put the key in my lock only to find out that the door was already open. I rolled my eyes at myself and opened the door to my "home" or the temporary place I was living in until I could afford to move somewhere else. I was only seventeen when my uncle made me move here to go to school and to socialize with other kids my age. In my opinion going to school wasn't bad because you had three choices of classes to take as your main course and of course the one I chose had to do with skilled fighting. The majority of the day was learning how to use a sword and a bow and other stuff you might need to save your life, but of course one building class and one skills class were needed to be taken. I looked at the gold clock that hung above the door as I walked in. It was a quarter to seven and darkness was approaching quicker than an ocelot running to meat. I placed the empty pots down on the table and locked the front door before heading into the kitchen. I turned on my lamp in the kitchen and checked the only working chest in the kitchen for food, but to my disappointment I only found a few dusty apples and a piece of stale bread. I chucked the the apples back in the chest and began to nibble on the bread. I turned off the lamp and walked to my room where i searched for my old shirt and shorts. I approached the chest next to my bed, finishing up the piece of bread. On the chest sat one lone frame with a picture in it. The faces in the picture brought tears to my eyes, the feeling of emptiness lingered inside of me for the longest time. I laid on my bed holding the frame close to my chest, letting out a soft whimper as I let the tears escape my eyes. I slowly closed my eyes and let sleep take ahold of my whole body.

I awoke to the shine of small sun rays seeping through the glass of the window. I slowly picked myself up and walked out of my room to where I could get a view of the clock.

"Oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP!" I said in a very loud whisper the a loud normal tone.

The clock read seven fifteen which meant I only had fifteen minutes to get ready and to school. Now your probably thinking 'what is the big deal?' but the problem is that the school is halfway across town and it takes twenty minutes to walk there and ten if you sprint. I quickly ran back into my room and opened my chest so quickly and hard it made a dent in the wall. I grabbed my uniform and stripped my clothes off completely before throwing on the uniform. I checked myself in the mirror of the bathroom to make sure I looked okay, but I looked like i had been crying all night (which I had) and like I had just crawled out of bed (which I also had.) I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair as I ran to the kitchen to grab an apple. I threw the brush down on the table and grabbed my school bag and sword before heading out the door and locking it behind me. Sprinting of course was not really my thing but of course in order to run for your life you had to have the leg muscle which I happened to possess even before I took classes. I ran past the blacksmith as I quickly waved at him and others down the road. I passed the town center where I got my first glance at what time it was currently. The clock read seven twenty nine right on the dot which meant that I currently had about sixty seconds to make it to my class. The school just happened to be around the corner from the town center and I knew I had a chance to make it. I ran up the stairs and into the school building down the hall and into the doorframe of my classroom. As soon as I halted to a stop in the doorway the bell had rung. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at my teacher who was partially annoyed.

"Just on time Ms. Katty, now please take your seat so we can begin class..."

I looked at the faces of my classmates and saw two if them snickering, but of course these two boys happened to be my best friends. I took a seat next to the light brown haired one and glared at him before mumbling at him to shut up. The one sitting next to me was named Mitch and the other boy was named Jerome. They are like brothers to each other and do absolutely everything they can together. They approached me on my first day and were the only ones that ever became friends with me; they were the only ones nice to me. If you didn't grow up or live here you were known as the weird kid or the outcast of everyone. Even though Mitch and Jerome lived here they were considered outcast too. At a young age Mitch was abandoned by his parents; as was Jerome. They both found each other and took care of each other to where they both live with each other now in a small little house, just on the outskirts of town. The kids of this school took advantage of their orphanage and constantly taunted them. I would get pissed, Jerome would get pissed, but Mitch just took it to heart and that angered him so much. On countless occasions Mitch has started a fight with people but now me and Jerome try and hold him back as much as we can. But lately the kids have been giving up on the taunting of Mitch and Jerome, and going to me. When I first got here I thought it would be impossible to say anything about me because they didn't know me. It turns out kids can think of way worse situations than you every thought of. I was immediately snapped out of my thoughts when a paper ball hit the back of my head. I turned back with a swift motion of my neck and looked to see who there that at me. The boy looked at me and gave a smirk that was like an unspeakable message saying 'I did it.' I turned my head back towards the front of the class and crossed my arms, Jerome and Mitch looked at each other with an annoyed look and then turned around and glared at the kid. My eyes quickly glanced at the clock to which read eight forty four, the pain of having only one minute till my fighting class was too much because I knew that I could channel my anger and annoyance into the swiftness of my skills. The bell then rang and right at that moment I had grabbed my bag and ran out of the class.

"Katty wait up!" I heard Jerome yell and I stopped dead in my tracks and looked behind me. Him and Mitch ran to a stop and they both looked at me out of breath. I just looked at them and laughed.

"K- wooh let me catch my breath..."

"You two need to work on your running skills"

"We do fighting not running." Mitch remarked.

"You might need to run for your life you never know." I snickered.

Suddenly three boys walked next to us and laughed coldly at us.

"Look it's the three idiots."

"The orphans and the outcast."

I clenched my fists and jaw trying to keep myself from hitting them, I never do but trust me it is something that I dream of doing. I look over at Mitch to see that he is trying to hold back too. I let out a deep breath and look at them. So many times I have told them off. So many times I have tried to keep them from messing with us, but they just kept coming back. Just as I was about to reply to them I heard a voice from behind us.

"Don't you have some pigs you need to slaughter farm boy?"

I looked and saw that it was another boy talking to the one who lead the taunting. His name was Sky and we all had fighting class together. Sky was very good at keeping people quiet and that was a gift I truly admired. He walked up to him and looked down at him.

"You don't have any damn right to talk to them like that so I suggest you run along and go learn about building tough guy."

We looked at him stunned and thankful.

"Thanks Sky. Those guys just like to piss people off because they can't do half the crap we can." Sky looked at me and chuckled.

"No problem Katty. I'm always glad to help before he brings you to your breaking point."

Sky can be a really nice guy, and really helpful but sometimes he can be a complete jackass and unhelpful.

"But aside from that I just wanted to wish you luck before the spar tournament today. That's what I was originally going to talk to you about before that douche bag appeared and started talking crap in your faces."

'And there is the nice sky' I thought to myself before coming back to reality.

"Thanks and good luck to you."

He smirked and walked into the gym. I looked at Jerome and Mitch who had stayed completely silent and saw their faces still in stunned mode. Oh yeah and I forgot to mention sky is the most popular kid in school who has a great skill with almost everything. Everything except for cooking.

"Are you both gonna be okay? You need to skip the tournament?" I questioned teasingly watching as both their faces went back to normal and they were defending their tournament spots. Part of me was really glad I came here to this town to meet people like Mitch and Jerome, but the other part of me just wanted to stay locked inside away from everyone. I shook away the negative thoughts and laughed before walking into the gym, and heading into the locker room. Before I opened the door, I noticed Mitch and Sky talking which was strangely odd dealing with the fact they never socialized whatsoever because we were technically in different cliques. I shrugged and went to change, ready for whoever I was matched up with because I was determined to win.

I hope you all enjoyed the very first chapter of The Endstones Daughter. I will touch on other characters backrounds throughout the story and Katty will announce her story in one of the next few chapters depending on how I move the plot forward. I will try to post these chapters often so don't worry! Have a great day ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to the second chapter of my fanfiction! (If you are still here that is anyway :3) Don't forget to write reviews for any suggestions or questions you have about the story. Also if you could please subscribe to my YouTube channel and follow me on Twitter (Kattykatgirl). Hope you enjoy the chapter!

I quickly got changed into my uniform which was just plain shorts and a t-shirt and ran out of the locker room to see the list of spar partners. I was very untalented when it came to mostly everything but when it came to sword fighting it was like I had a whole new talent that I never knew of. There were two really good fighters in this class, but I wasn't classified as one because I never really tried during class. I practiced every day after school. Everyday. Mitch and Jerome had a little area in their house to practice so that's where I was after school everyday constantly practicing and working towards strengthening my skills. Maybe today would be my day to try and beat them. My eyes skimmed over the list of names until I finally reached mine and once I read the name next to mine and I almost fainted. I was supposed to be competing against the best girl fighter in the class, whose skills even suppressed the top boy fighter. Her name was Jasmin and she was always so quiet but she was also always very sassy even without saying anything. I was so nervous and I had this sick feeling in my stomach like I was going to hurl. We weren't first up which gave me time to think of a plan but we weren't very far off the first match-up, plus Jerome and his partner were first up so I had to think of one quick and get back to watching the matches.

"Well it looks like you're screwed…" Mitch said as he walked up right behind me. I knew that that was probably a true statement but I wasn't going to let negative thoughts cloud my mind. I looked at him and glared before shaking my head and walking away. In never really tended to get this way but I hated when people immediately put me down when I versed someone better than me.

"Whattttttt? Was it something I said?" Mitch asked in a whiney voice.

"Well you can be pretty negative." Jerome snickered.

"It's probably true…" I heard Mitch mumble under his breath as I was walking over to go wish them luck, but I stopped dead in my tracks. Mitch's words made me snap and that cause me to snap at him.

"Alright Mitch look, I know you may not think I can fight well but I haven't tried in front of you, Jerome, the Teacher or anyone! So before you go and put labels on people saying that they can't win you should have a little bit of faith in them first." I stomped off a few meters away and sat down still listening to their conversation.

"Well damn. You sure know how to piss her off easily."

"Shut up Jerome!"

Jerome was about to answer back before I walked over and pointed them in the direction of the teacher who was looking at them with a really annoyed face.

"If you guys are done blabbing over there we can get on with the tournament, and it seems that you Jerome are first on my list and your partner is... Sky."

I looked over at Jerome with a huge grin on my face and saw that he was pretty lost in thought over the whole thing.

"And I thought my match was going to be interesting..." I snickered and patted Jerome on the back.

"Good luck"

"Good luck Jerome"

"Dammit!" He grumbled and approached the weapons to chose what he wanted to use. They were all of course wooden so no one could get hurt during the process of sparring, but we had almost every weapon possible. There are Katanas, swords, axes, and other things to be used for any persons preference of fighting. I knew obviously what weapon Jerome was going to choose because of personal favorites. At a young age Mitch made Jerome a diamond axe which I think he named Betty for his birthday. I watched and saw Jerome pick up an axe and headed over to the sparring circle which was just a few mats bunched together. Sky grabbed the Katanas and also headed over to the mat and got in the beginning stance as did Jerome.

"Now remember the rules; if you injure the other partner you are disqualified, if you stab anywhere but the chest it does not count as a win, and no hitting in the head. Now that that is over it is time to start the fight. On the count of three, one, two, three, FIGHT!"

Both of the boys were walking around the circle in their stances, they both seemed very focused on what each other's steps were. Sky made the mistake of lunging for Jerome because it was a said superstition that the first person to attack would lose the match. Jerome blocked the attack and quickly swung around to try and get eh back side of sky but missed. Each attack had the same repeated noise of the weapons clashing together. Neither of them looked to be about close to hitting each other, so it would all come down to who wore out would have thought that having Katanas is an advantage but actually it's quite a disadvantage because you have to have great focus for both of the swords. A few more minutes had passed and I could see that their attacks were becoming slower and less frequent then they had been when they first started. The intensity was so much and yet neither one of them could manage to hit each other. Finally both were breathing heavily and standing on different sides of the mat, both were hunched over but holding their weapons firmly ready to attack at any moment. They could go for hours if class would allow them but there was a ten minute time limit that the boys were slowly creeping up too. I took a few seconds and glanced at the clock that hung above the entrance of the gym,

which read nine o' five. They had approximately five minutes on the dot left.

"Five minutes boys!" I heard coach yell at them and I looked to see that both Jerome and Sky had bolted upright. No one in this class knew what happened when time ran out because we usually were paired up with someone above or below our level of fighting skills which resulted in quick battles, but this time Jerome and Sky were so evenly paired with skills it was hard for them to win against each other. I watched Jerome intently to see what he was going to do and looking at him I could see the determination in his eyes. Jerome lunged forward and slashed at Sky to which he blocked, but he was slow too. If he had waited a few seconds Jerome would have hit just above the heart and resulted in a win but that was not how it played out (unfortunately, sorry sky love you lol). Jerome then copied his attack to which he hit just a tiny bit above the stomach. Coach then got up out of his seat and walked up onto the mat.

"The winner of this match is Jerome and he will be moving on to bracket two. Next up..."

I blocked coach out and ran up to Jerome at the same time Mitch did.

"You did it Biggums!" Mitch cheered and hugged him. (Throwing some #merome in there for you people)

"See I believe that you could do it fluffy!" I teased him and he furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Stop making fun of my hair Katty..." He threatened as he used his hand to smooth his hair which did not work at all. I looked over and saw Mitch snickering behind his hand. Jerome's hair always made me think of him as a bacca to which he had no relations too (sorry guys :/). Jerome sighed and messed up my hair.

"AW HELLO NO!" I squealed and looked at Jerome who had already gotten a running start. I immediately took over after him and started chasing him around the gym before coach yelled at us for horsing around. I looked at Jerome and glared at him, no one touches my hair and I would get revenge for that.

The next few matches seemed to have gone by very quickly seeing that not a lot of kids were looking for the sparring today. The winners were the obviously better fighters and they of course moved onto the next round. I was silently worrying and internally screaming because my match was next and I was not looking forward to probably getting my ass kicked by someone who is a whole lot better than me.

'Stop the negative thoughts!' I yelled to myself inside my head.

I stopped thinking negatively about my match and just watched the people that were currently fighting right now.

'Damn I'm a good negotiator.'

I smirked at my remark to myself. I need mental help like seriously, my mind seems to be my own friend and that frightens me (just randomly start conversations within your head... It's cool). I looked at the two people matched up too see that they had just finished their match. I stood up and started walking over to the weapons before Jerome stopped me and tried to give me a pep talk.

"You can do it Katty. Just don't think too much about her attacks. Oh yeah and kick ass I know you can"

"Don't forget about timing your attacks just right. And as Jerome said kick ass." Mitch smiled at me and sat down. Sometimes both of them can piss me off but I have to admit I love both of them. Without them I don't know what life would be like or if I would have had the skills and social skills I have now. I owe a lot to them and I'm pretty thankful they are my friends. I walk up to the weapons wall and of course grab the Katanas because that is what I am skilled at best. I noticed Jasmin grabbed a single sword which gave me a little relief knowing she wasn't particularly skilled with some of the more powerful weapons choice. We both walked up to the mat and got into both our corners.

"I don't think I need too repeat the rules as you have heard them multiple times. Battle stances ladies. On my count... One... Two... Fight!"

We both walked around the mat in our spar stances ready to attack or block at any moment. Jasmin spun her sword around a few times to try and intimidate me which worked majority of the time with her other partners but not me because I knew that meant she would lunge first before striking. Just then she did exactly that and I blocked it quickly with my swords before using force and pushing her back. We then went back too walking around the mat in our attack stances and I used this time to try and remember all the attacks that she used with other opponents. Each time before she would attack she would give a signal of some sort with her sword. For example, before lunging and doing a ground attack she would point her sword downwards and then attack. I watched her sword movements very carefully and then lunged toward her aiming my left katana at her sword and the right katana toward her chest area. She blocked and swung her sword near the end of my neck which I blocked. She stepped backwards and I used my chance and swung at her again and again. She blocked them repeatedly and swung at my chest which I almost missed at blocking and that frightened me a little bit. The next few minutes were pretty uneventful and full of swinging and blocking at each other. I got a few moments to glance at the clock and check how much time we had left. Great. Yes I totally want only one minute left to try and beat her. I looked over at her and noticed she was a little bit tired which I could totally use to my advantage. I lunged forward and starting aiming my attacks at the chest and leg to try and hit one to win the match. She blocked my attacks lazily but swiftly trying to keep herself from getting hit but as my attacks got quicker she seemed to be struggling to block them. I counted the seconds in my head and I was down to ten. Nine... I swung and went backwards, Eight... I watched her stop for s moment, Seven... I breathed in and readied, Six... I walked toward her, Five... I readied my Katanas, Four... She stood guard, Three... I lunged forward and attacked, Two... I swung towards her chest, One.

The coach stepped onto the mat and looked at the class

"Winner for this match is..."


	3. Chapter 3

Thus another chapter was born on a Tuesday night when the author was feeling inspired!... That and I had ice cream... And music... And a nice warm blanket... Welcome back to chapter three! (If you are still here...) I am introducing a new character today and she is based off my best friend Naphta. Love you girl and I hope you enjoy this because it is dedicated to you 3 Grab some food and get comfy! Also don't forget to subscribe to my YouTube channel and follow my Twitter because sometimes I will stream :3

I stepped off the mat and looked over at Jasmin to see that she was heading in the direction of the locker rooms. As soon as I looked forward Jerome and Mitch were standing in front of me rambling.

"OHMYNOTCHKATTYYOUDIDITYOUJUSTBEATTHEBESTGIRLINCLASS!" Jerome squealed so high it actually made me second guess him being a guy. I laughed and then gave a sigh of relief. I looked over at Mitch who was rubbing the back of his neck looking a little bit flustered, he looked at me and began to talk.

"Look Katty what I said earl-"

"Mitch please... (Hehe Mitch please... Like... Nvm) I overreacted just a little bit and I'm sorry for that..."

"No I'm the one who should be sorry I shouldn't have said that you and I realize that now Katty you are the greatest PVP where ever I would never second-guess you I just I don't know what I thinking... Trust me I believe in you more than you know…"

As he finished his sentence I noticed his face was a little bit red. 'Is Mitch blushing?'

"Well that's great you made up... Now kiss."

We both looked at Jerome and shot a deadly glare that could kill fifty mobs in its path. He put his hands up in a surrender and backed away which made me laugh a little bit, notch I love my friends. Suddenly, the gym door flew open and there stood a young and wild Catrini.

"DID SOMEBODY MENTION SHIPS?!"

All three of us started laughing as she strode into the room and glared at all of us before heading over to the coach. The coach looked at her and rolled his eyes. Catrini handed him a paper to which he looked over and then looked at her.

"Now why should I transfer you to this class instead of being in building?" He looked at her with intent eyes as he waited for her to answer back. I watched as she looked a little set back and comprehending how she wanted to answer this question. She puffed up and looked at him. We could see that she was trying to be brave but also she was terrified inside.

"Because I want to learn the arts of fighting... That and I want to know how to protect myself..."

I tried to hold in my laugh and half of the class did too. Everyone in this class knew that coach hated when people called fighting an art, we don't know why but when someone brought it up it was like a trigger. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes and brought his face closer. He was truly gonna bring the rampage with this little chat. We all watched as he kept scanning her face over and over again preparing for his answer. The tension was broken when he began to speak to her.

"Okay."

The whole room was filled with gasps and murmurs.

"Whaattttttt?! Did not see that coming..." Jerome remarked in the corner with sass. Me, Mitch, and Sky looked at Jerome trying to hold in our laughter.

Congrats Catrini, you won't get killed by coach today but we will give you time. After all, each student gets it at one point. Catrini herself looked baffled and also still a little bit scared at the events that had just transpired but she shook it off and gave him a handshake.

"You begin your class with us tomorrow and bring clothes for sparring. Now hand me the paper so I can sign for you." The coach grumbled his sentence and then took the paper from Catrini signing it before handing it back to her. She squeaked and ran out of the class. I smiled at her actions and rolled my eyes.

"Unfortunately we will have to postpone the spar tournament until tomorrow because Catrini will be participating tomorrow. You have free time from now until the end of class."

Everyone cheered and ran into the locker room to change back into their uniform. I quickly dressed and came back out to see Mitch and Jerome waiting for me. I smirked at Mitch and spoke.

"Now she gets the privilege of sparring against you tomorrow."

"It will be my pleasure."

I looked at Mitch and chuckled before turning toward the door.

"Let's go."

We had about two hours until our last class and we were allowed to roam around the town during our free time so that's what we did. The town was pretty small so the school figured we wouldn't get into trouble but we traveled a little farther out of town when we had days like this. We all walked out of school and walked away talking gossip and making simple conversation with each other. We didn't get more than ten feet when we heard a voice calling behind us.

"Katty! Jerome! Mitch! Wait!"

I turned around and saw that sky was running toward us. Each of us glanced at each other then looked at each other.

"Can I come with you guys? Don't really want to hang there for my free period..."

Sky looked at the ground and dug his foot in the dirt while he waited awkwardly in the silence. I looked at both Mitch and Jerome which they nodded in approval and I answered.

"Sure Sky, but we are venturing a little out of town is that okay with you?"

Sky looked at me and vigorously nodded his head. I chuckled and started walking again with my friends next to me. Set Mitch began to talk about fighting class and about the set up he had at home to which I practiced at and so did Jerome. Sky also told us how he ended up at the school but like me he didn't tell much of his past. Something about Sky made me wonder if he was somehow like me. We walked and talked and it seems like we were starting to get farther on the town, we were approaching to where my house was and then things got took advantage of the silence.

"So Sky why aren't you hanging with your crowd?" Jerome asked him curiously. It was a question on our mind. He never spoke to us until today and now he's trying to walk with us, I mean I don't mind more company but it just felt odd. Sky sighed and looked at the ground.

"I mean I don't really have a lot of friends except for a couple and I don't really associate with the majority of people in our class. Besides I needed some friends and after I helped you guys later I saw the courage in you eyes. I can tell you guys have guts. That and I promised someone I would make friends..."

Sky blushed after he finished last sentence.

"If you don't mind me asking sky, who did you promise?"

Sky looked up and gave a small smile.

"I promised my friend Ty."

I stopped dead in my tracks and my face drained its color leaving me looking pale like a ghost. The name ran in circles around my mind bouncing and echoing all around.

It had been ten years since I had heard that name, and ten long years of pain that came from it. The boys stopped after they realized I wasn't with them, Jerome looked back and saw me just standing there. He jogged up to me.

"Katty? Katty are you okay?"

"Guys..." Mitch started "We got some company..."

Enderman started surrounding us looking angry.

"Jerome, Katty we need to get out of here NOW." Sky said as he brought his fists up in a fight position. I snapped out of my little dilemma and looked at the enderman surrounding us.

"Oh no..." I gasped.

"Yeah oh no is right..." Sky sighed.

The enderman walked closer to us and made us get closer together. I had an idea but I didn't know how to get out of the circle until I saw a small gap in the enderman to which I could make a break. My apartment was just across the street and I could get what I needed.

"Guys..." I whispered "If i can make a break to my apartment I can help you get out... If one gets too close punch it..."

I ran straight to the gap and ranch my apartment pulling out the keys in my pocket, and quickly I open the door slamming it before going into my room and grabbing my sword. I then ran out and grabbed the extra sword I had in my closet and went up outside.

"SKY CATCH!" I threw him the gold sword and he sliced the enderman right in front.

I got the two on my side and ran to help Mitch and Jerome. Jerome saw me coming and kicked the enderman in front of him right onto my sword before grabbing a piece of pipe in the alley behind him and hitting another one. Mitch continued to use his fists until every last one of them was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief and lowered my sword.

"Well that was invigorating." Jerome chuckled.

"Very." Sky agreed.

I looked at the dirt thinking of Ty. I was so curious as if it was actually him and if he knew I was here also. Jerome looked over and saw my sword.

"Damn Katty what enchants are on that thing?

I looked up at him before giving a mischievous smile and answering his question.

"All of them."

"Hey don't think we aren't gonna talk about what happened back there Katty..." Mitch scolded me as he looked a tad bit worried. Sky also nodded in agreement.

"I can't tell you right now but I promise I will tell you later... Now since we are done with our little fiasco can we head to our spot now?"

Mitch sighed and nodded. Jerome looked deep in thought and then looked at Sky.

"Hey Sky, how would you like to join our group?"

Me and Mitch looked at Jerome and then each other before nodding. Sky looked at us and thought for a moment and then smiled.

"It would be my honor to be a hunter."

We all laughed and continued on. I knew that I couldn't keep my secret for long but it's better later than now.

HAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGERS! Why is Katty so nervous to hear Ty's name? What happened ten years ago? What is Katty's past? Find out in the next chapter :3


	4. Chapter 4

LOVE ME! PLEASE IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING OR EVEN AN UPDATE... I JUST HAD ALOT OF HOMEWORK AND IN MY SPARE TIME I WAS HANGING WITH FRIENDS AND HAVENT HAD THE TIME TO POST! I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER AS LONG AS POSSIBLE! BUT YOU STILL DONT GET TO FIND OUT ABOUT KATTY'S PAST BECAUSE I WANT THAT TO BE A REALLY LONG CHAPTER AND THAT WILL HAPPEN IN CHAPTER 5! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 4

We dragged along for about fifteen minutes before someone started to complain about the distance and began whining. I bet you could guess who that was.

"Are we there yet?"

"Ask again and I will punch you in the face."

"But we have been walking FOREVER!"

"Fifteen minutes is not a long time."

"It is when you have been fighting constantly!"

"I swear to Notch Jerome shut the hell up!"

"I don't remember building it this far away from the town."

"Jerome. It is about a twenty minute walk. Remember?"

"Oh yeah.

I looked at him and face palmed. I swear Jerome was very forgetful during the worst possible times but no matter how annoying he was, I considered him family. I looked over at Jerome who then looked over at me and flashed his famous toothy grin, and yet again no matter how mad or annoyed at him I just can't stay annoyed or mad at him. I rolled my eyes and then gave a small chuckle before continuing my sights on the landscape in front of me. After a few more minutes of walking and a few more minutes of complaining from Jerome we finally reached our little base. It was a small wooden shack that was no bigger than my apartment. It looked worn down. The wood panels that made up the little shack were beginning to chip and fall apart. The rest of the panels were painted with green moss and vines. Just looking at how messy and run down the base looked after leaving it for months on end left me feeling a little bit guilty.

"Wow," Sky said and looked over at us. "You guys really let it run down."

I looked over and saw Mitch's eyes were cast down on the ground. A look of sadness filled them, and from knowing Mitch he never was sad.

"We haven't been here in forever, and well this is the aftermath." I sighed.

I know that Sky could tell were we all feeling bad about how we left things because he walked in front so he could see us all and stood so confident.

"Quit acting like this!"

"Excuse me?" Mitch raised his eyebrow at Sky.

"You heard me Mitch. All of you need to stop acting guilty for leaving the base like this. I know I don't really have the authority to tell you this, but you guys seriously need to lighten up. Whatever happened, happened! Stop moping and get your sorry asses up to help me fix this place!"

I looked at Sky. My eyes were wide and my mouth was open. I knew that Sky was very confident and strong, but he knew that by yelling at us; Mitch in particular was a death sentence. I looked over at Mitch and saw him clenching his fists and then he began to walk toward Sky. He held him up by the edge of his collar and just stood there breathing heavily, and then he just smirked.

"Alright lets get to it!" Mitch grinned.

I looked at Sky's expression. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost and his knuckles were white. I think I could slowly see the color returning back to his face but yet he wore the expression of a scared little girl. I couldn't help but laugh and it seems that neither could Mitch or Jerome. Mitch let Sky back down to the ground and Sky just stood there with his arms crossed and his face red.

"Ahhh I- Oh- AHAHAHAHAA!" Jerome tried to speak, but all that came out was a breathless laugh.

"Shut up..." Sky mumbled annoyingly.

"Phew... Alright ladies lets get to work!"

"Don't try me Katty..." Mitch glared at me.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"And what are you gonna do about it, huh Mitch?"

He opened his mouth like he was about to answer, but quickly closed it.

"Anyways... Let's get to work!"

"Alright. I got cleaning." I announced.

"Me and Mitch got repairing." Sky said and inched closer to Mitch with a smirk which entitled him to a death glare from Mitch.

"Well what am i supposed to do?" Jerome said and crossed his arms in a pouting manner. I looked at Jerome and did my best trying not to laugh at him. I succeeded but a smile did end up surpassing. I rolled my eyes.

"You can help me Jerome. Now lets get going!"

I knew that we weren't going to finish it all right at this moment, but i figured all of them would be more than willing too come back later and maybe we could even recruit Catrini later so she could help us. I pulled Jeromes arm and we both cautiously walked up the worn out, broken stairs. I really wasn't ready to see what the damage inside was, but sooner or later I think I would have found out. I opened the door ever so carefully so that I didn't accidentally break the door. I looked inside and all I saw was purple eyes starring at me. I looked over at Jerome and saw that he was looking at the eyes as well, but he was pale. I pulled the sword out of the cover and held it right next to me moving cautiously toward the eyes. Jerome slowly was backing out of the room and part of me hoped that he was going to the guys, but the other part of me probably knew that he had left me here to defend myself. The eyes were surrounded by the pure blackness and had a sort of flame texture coming out from the corners. My mind was telling me that it was an Enderman, but my heart knew that it was something more devious and evil than a simple end creature. I stood in the doorway completely still hoping that it would leave me alone and go away, but i noticed the eyes were gradually becoming bigger, which mean't that whatever it was, was coming closer.

" _Katty..."_ A voice called.

" _Time is of the essence..."_

 _"If you do not turn the key..."_

 _"Defeat is the only thing you will see..."_

 _"A fate bound by thee..."_

 _"In the End you will be..."_

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching the shack, and as soon as I turned toward the sound of the steps the eyes were gone. It took me a second to register what the thing had said, but then I knew. A prophecy that I had heard as a kid and not thought anything of.

It was from the End.

Soon the boys had rushed over to the shack and saw me just standing there. I couldn't tell if they had heard from Jerome what was happening, but its a good thing that he did go and get help because if he didn't I would have Katty-style kicked his ass. They of course asked if I was okay and a simple nod was returned to them. We went about our way and headed back to school to finish the rest of the day. Our building teacher wasn't very happy that we were late back to class but she didn't do anything about it.

The rest of the classes went by in a blur. It seemed like just five minutes ago we had returned from our little base. Now I was heading out of the school and on my way back to my apartment. Unfortunately, I was hoping that the rest of the group could join me but they had some work to catch up on for another class so I was alone. As I was approaching closer to my apartment I moved cautiously knowing that there could still be some more Endermen hanging around somewhere and not to my surprise there were. I pulled my sword out of my bag and slashed every single one of them until there were no traces of them whatsoever except for a few enderpearls as souvenir. I threw the enderpearls in my bag and searched for my keys in the bottom of the bag. I opened my door only to find someone sitting on my couch waiting for me to come home. My breath was slow and steady as I cautiously walked in only to come to a halt when the person stood up. I began to slowly reach in my bag again for my sword but stopped when I heard the familiar voice.

"Hello Katty."

I smiled at the sound of the voice and immediately dropped my bag.

"Notch!"

He greeted me with open arms as I ran up to hug him.

"Its great to see you little one, but I'm afraid I do not come here on good buisness..."

"What is it?" I asked stepping away to look up at him.

"It is about your father."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What is Notch doing here and what is his relation to Katty? Also, What is going on with Kattys father? Find out on the next chapter! To be releasedin like another week or so!


End file.
